Talk:The Amazing Race: Colorland
Winner Guessing Contest Guess who you think will be the winner! A prize will be determined later.--'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 17:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Reddy and Rose-- Red is my favoite color. :P Did you know? That the bird 21:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Ocean and Aquarius----~''CK11''~ Good morning and good night... 03:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *Manya and Verde-- My signature is dead! *Sunny and Bitsy-- Brony forever till I die. 20:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Allistar and Rachel-- Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 21:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Rob and Jack-- My guys! I created them, so I can un-create them! Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 21:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ellen and Gary-- Jake R He Talks! He Blogs! 09:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Oran and Lissa--Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 01:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Veronica and Neil-- Indi26 (talk) 21:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Zoe and Kurt-- [[User:FameFlame|'You can blow my whistle baby, ]]whistle baby... 01:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *Bertrand and May-- Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 21:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat My name is Trey, and I approve of this message. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 14:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :P --'''~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?! 15:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if the kind of competition story is allowed in the Wiki, but who cares it's TAR :D Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 15:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Any competition is allowed. :P Thanks Mana! :D --'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 15:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Gasp. The next attempt in action. *immediately misses SQ and the appearance Brandon DIDN'T make* :c ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15]] '''~ [[User talk:Bbhinton15|''Give]] [[User_blog:Bbhinton15|heart]] ♪ 15:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You shall appear. C:< --'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 15:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *gasps forrealz* Yay!! :D And I like the new blue signature. :3 Blue is best. ;) '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15]] '~''' [[User talk:Bbhinton15|''Give]] [[User_blog:Bbhinton15|heart]] ♪ 16:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hecks to the yeah! Let's go blue! Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 22:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, you'll never finish a fanfic. :P jk I approve this idea (and I'm sure Manatee does too. :p) :D [[User:BrunoSomebody|'"I'm Selfish,]] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'''impatient and]] 22:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Look above Brun-brun. :P --'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 15:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Though I'll have no idea what's going on since I've never seen TAR, I'm sure I'll enjoy reading this story anyways. xP YOLO, so I'm gonna screw up 15:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D --'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 15:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Stunning, wish I could write like this. I love Aqua :3 Who am I, sir?My name is Ben, part of the Spanish Canadian Southeastern Ghetto's Finest Classiest Most Arrogant Upper Classmen 02:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you can, ben! :) I like Aqua too. :D --'~Reddy is blue. Got a problem with it?!' 02:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)